The Robot Chronicles Walkthrough
This Walkthrough will help you through the 2009 The Robot Chronicles Campaign. Your goals are to build the LEGO City Skin and the Keys to LEGO City Badge. New Friends You can befriend these Networkers as soon as you start the mini-Rank: * Agent Chase - Gives Agent's Dossiers out and has the trade for the LEGO Agents Rookie Badge Blueprint and a Sticker. * Foreman Frank - Gives Hardhats out and has the LEGO City Rookie Badge Blueprint and a trade for a Sticker. * Peelie Wheelie - Gives Racing Trophies out and has the LEGO Racers Rookie Badge Blueprint. * - Has the trade for the Headline Hero Badge and a Robot Chronicles sticker. A Glitch may come up which affects the Sticker. ---- These Networkers have requirements to be befriended: * Mayor Frictionfit (Requirement: Obtain the Headline Hero Badge first) * (Requirement: Obtain Keys to LEGO City Badge first) The Robot Chronicles Game *You only get MLN rewards for City, Agents and Racers. City ''Do not tow fire trucks. If you are assigned a fire truck, quit and start again. This is because you will receive an emergency for a fire before the "Collect your MLN Reward" box will appear. Similarly, the police van and ambulance may not get you a hardhat as there might be an accident or illegal racer. However, you can pause the game as soon as you finish the level then wait for the icon to appear, but it still might not work. Therefore the only one that will guarantee get you a hardhat is the front end loader,unless you accidentally went on any 'choose car' menu which makes you lose one full chance. '' *Start out with the City part of the game. Once you get through the login process and create your game, you will be taken to a screen with a Tow Truck. *Press space to continue, and using the arrow keys navigate to wherever the vehicle is that needs to be repaired. The game will teach you how to move, if this is unclear. *Bring the damaged vehicle back to the garage. You will now control the vehicle. Drive it back to where it needs to go. *When you get to the three flashing arrows, just go far enough that you touch them. The best way to do this is to drive incredibly slowly until you just barely poke the edge of the arrows. Once you have, do not go into the yellow circle. You will not get a reward if you do. Eventually, a box saying "Collect your MLN Reward" will appear in the lower right corner. Click it. *A screen will pop up, and tell you that your Items have been sent. Continue the game. *Drive back to the garage, and repeat this until you have 5 Hardhats. You can go to MLN and check your mailbox to see how many more you need. *After you have five Hardhats, go to Foreman Frank's page, and buy the LEGO City Rookie Badge Blueprint. *Go back on the game, and get five more Hardhats. *Go back to MLN, and build the Badge. *You can currently collect as many hardhats as you like. Agents *Go to the Downtown area, to the LEGO Agents building. Enter the yellow circle. *You need to defeat Dr Inferno's forces. Each successful game may get you a Agent's Dossier. *Play until you have five Agent's Dossiers. *Go to Agent Chase's page, and buy the LEGO Agents Rookie Badge Blueprint. *Go back to the game, and play until you have five more Agent's Dossiers. *Build the LEGO Agents Rookie Badge. *You can currently collect as many doissers as you like. Racers *Go to the Racers starting zone, two blocks to the left from the LEGO City starting zone. *Start the race. Try to avoid obstacles. You will get a MLN reward for placing third or higher. *Race until you have five Racing Trophies. *Go to Peelie Wheelie's page, and get the Racers Rookie Badge Blueprint. *Race until you have five more Racing Trophies. *Build the LEGO Racers Rookie Badge. *Currently you can collect as many as you like. Headline Hero Badge *Go to a secret Networker's page, and get the Headline Hero Badge Blueprint. *Build the Badge. *Befriend Mayor Frictionfit. LEGO City Skin *Go to Mayor Frictionfit's page, and get the LEGO City skin. This costs 10 Clippings. *Build the skin. This costs 10 Red LEGO Bricks. The Robot Chronicles Trophy Module *Go to Mayor Frictionfit's page, and get the The Robot Chronicles Trophy Module. This costs 10 Clippings. *Build the Module. This costs 5 Red LEGO Bricks. Keys to the LEGO City Badge * You will receive an MLN Mail message from Agent Chase telling you to destroy Dr Inferno. * Destroy Dr Inferno and collect the MLN reward. You will receive the the Keys to LEGO City Badge Blueprint via MLN Mail. * Build the Keys to LEGO City Badge. It costs the Headline Hero Badge and 10 Clippings to build. Obtaining the Robot Simulator Module *Once you have built the Keys to LEGO City Badge, befriend . *Get the Magma Drone Plant Module Blueprint. *Build the Module. This costs 5 Red LEGO Bricks. *Set up the Module on your page. *Collect 30 Magma Drones and trade them at the secret Networker's page for the Dr. Inferno's Robot Simulator Module. This Module costs 5 Clippings to build. *Validate that Module and put it on your page by setting it up with an Arcade Token to let other Users play it and harvest Arcade Tokens. = Information to be absorbed into this article = :This is information that was removed from The Robot Chronicles page because a better place for it is in the walkthrough. It should be worked into the main text of the article in a clear and organized manner. Warnings * The Robot will reappear every time the Crane Quest or Battle of the Skies and the Outriders Race missions are played. * Several players have reported that the Towing the Line mission won't reward the Player with an MLN Item after towing a Firetruck. To avoid towing a Firetruck quit the mission and start a new "Towing the Line" mission. The ambulance and the police van will give your rewards if there are no unauthorized street racers and traffic accidents, but the Firetruck is the only confirmed vehicle that never gives you a reward. The Front End Loader always gives you hardhats.Or use the "secret code" to choose another vehicle and you can automatically win after! * When towing vehicles, the tow line is cut when: ** Inferno forces shoot the tow truck; ** Another car touches the vehicle being towed; ** The Robot kicks either you or the vehicle being towed. Missions Infestation Theme: Agents Type: Road The player must shoot several High Speed Jeeps to win the mission. The vehicle has a certain amount of shielding, and after being hit too many times, the player loses. The player may receive an Agent's Dossier after winning the mission. Battle for the Skies Theme: Agents Type: Sky The player must shoot four Inferno Choppers to win the mission. The flying vehicle has a certain amount of shielding, and after being hit too many times, the player loses. The Fall of the Robot Theme: Agents/Racers Type: Road The player must drive fast along the raceway to lead the Robot into a trap hole. The player must drive to each yellow arrow before the Robot touches it. If the Robot touches a yellow arrow the player losses. Pressing space can help you boost away from the robot. After leading the robot into the trap hole, you should recieve the key to lego city blueprint. This level usually difficult since the handling is bad, the vehicle is very fast, and you have to maintain a certain pace for a long time. Towing the Line Theme: City Type: Road The player must tow a vehicle (Front-End Loader, Police Van, Firetruck or an Ambulance). After reaching it, press the space bar to attach it, then transport it to the garage. After the player takes control of the repaired vehicle, the player must drive to its destination. The player may receive a Hardhat after winning the game. Crane Quest Theme: City Type: Sky The player must find three crane pieces scattered around the city. Then these pieces have to be towed to the crane. A slime chopper will keep you from getting those pieces. A cheat code allowing you to pick any vehicle can help. You can select an Agent vehicle from the cheat code and use it to destroy the slime chopper. There is a glitch in this challenge where you will be offered an MLN reward but cannot receive it. Speed Inferno Challenge Theme: Racers Type: Road The player must race against three other vehicles. The player loses if they come last. The player must follow the yellow arrows. Winning players may receive 1 Racing Trophies, up to a maximum of 10 Racing Trophies. (If user has the beta testing racers badge he/she can get 11.) Outriders Challenge Theme: Racers Type: Road The player must race against three other vehicles on a different circuit. The player must follow the arrows. The player loses if they come last (fourth). Other Mini Games These are other mini games playable by users. Completing these will not reward users on MLN. *'Police:' The player must have the Police Van or unlock either the Police Helicopter or the Police Monster Truck unlocked to play. The goal is to find and capture an "Illegal Racer" by ramming the Racer, or using the Helicopter, to tow it in to damaging it. *'Ambulance:' The player must have the Ambulance vehicle unlocked to play. The goal is to find a crashed car. When the car is touched, the player must drive the Ambulance to the hospital. The crashed car just drives on. *'Fire:' The player must have the Firetruck unlocked to play. The goal is to put out a fire. The player must drive to a burning building and put it out by pressing and holding the space bar. *'City:' The player must have the Front-End Loader unlocked to play. There is no real goal in this game, the player only repairs damaged roads by driving on them. They earn Studs by doing so and after 5000 cracks are repaired the Recycle Van vehicle is unlocked. *'Inferno:' The player must have the'' robot'' unlocked to play. There really isn't a goal in the game. The player only crushes buildings by bumping them, setting buildings on fire by holding space in front of them, hitting cars and vehicles, and sometimes destroying Agent vehicles. They all give you studs (except setting buildings on fire). They're all kinds of destruction. Vehicles Questions and Answers *'Q: 'Does replaying Battle of the Skies, crane Quest , or Outriders race bring back the robot temporarily or permanently? :A: '''No you can get rid of the robot by playing the '''Fall of the Robot again. *'Q:' I cannot finish the game with 100% even though I've unlocked every vehicle except for the Robot! :A: Every vehicle must be used in a mission at least once to get 100%. Simply unlocking the vehicle does not count. *'Q:' How do I get through the roadblocks? :A: To open the road blocks, finish the first level of Infestation, Towing the Line, and Speed Inferno Challenge. *'Q:' How do I unlock the Recycle Truck faster? :A: The Recycle Truck is unlocked after repairing 5000 cracks in the road. Skid marks in the road count as cracks. Create skid marks with any vehicle, the racer vehicles are really good at this. Then drive over the skid marks with the Front-End Loader. The Recycle Truck will be unlocked in no time. :A2: Alternatively, progress through the story until the Robot is rampaging through the streets. Almost wherever it goes will create skids and cracks. You just have to clean up after it! *'Q:' How can I win at the Racing Challenges with a slow car? :A: Pressing the space bar will activate the speed booster. Only use this on the straight roads, as steering is disabled while the booster is in use. *'Q:' I already defeated the Robot but suddenly he is there again! What happened? :A: Replaying the Battle in the Skies or the Crane Quest and the Outriders Race missions will release the Robot again. *'Q:' Help! I am in a mission and stuck in a fence and I can't get out! Is there a way to get out of it without exiting the mission and losing my achievements? :A: No. You will have to exit the level and start over. But try to get out of it again, it might work in a second try. *'Q:' I played the games which give me the MLN Items, but I cannot get any more! What shall I do? :A: There are still some glitches in the game that cause it to to stop giving out Items. Some players believe that towing Firetrucks will cause this to happen. Recent updates have made it possible to receive more than 10 Hardhats and Dossiers allowing the player to purchase the Stickers on the Networkers' pages. Racing Trophies are still limited to 10. *'Q:' How do you start the 'fall of the robot' mission? :A: You can only get it after beating the crane quest mission. After which, the little inlet inside the speed inferno challenge course will have a yellow circle (not possible while racing, towing, etc.) this will be the Fall of the Robot mission. *'Q:' Help! This game is too hard! :A: You can type in different Codes to make the game slightly easier. *'Q:' Help! I can't win the 'fall of the robot' mission! :A: You can use the code that allows you to switch to another vehicle and switch to Doctor Inferno's High Speed Jeep. (Get it by winning the Speed Inferno Challenge.) *'Q:' how do I get the magma drone module? :A: Glitches *After the game is 100% completed, some special MLN rewards are hidden in the city. When one is found, Dr Inferno or Peelie Wheelie will reward the player with 10 or 3 Clippings, respectively. When receiving the reward for the final secret, in the place of "My Lego Network" button is a "." button, which links to a non-existant link: http://cache.lego.com/flash/robotChronicles/0.3.1/- *While players can obtain more than 11 Agent's Dossiers or Hardhats, players currently cannot obtain more than 11 Racing Trophies. It is currently unknown why, but the message players receive in the game when they collect their reward is also messed up, with only a few words still able to be seen, the rest of the message blank. The mail message in MLN is intact, however, instead of obtaining 3 Clippings or 1 Clippings and 1 Racing Trophies, players obtain only 1 Clippings. The reason is probably because you do not need the racing trophies to buy another sticker. *When a player enters the Infestation or Battle for the skies mission, and uses the code to turn into one Dr. Inferno's forces, he will then immediately win the mission. This also applies for the towing the line mission and turning into a racer or one of the vehicles you can actually tow. Codes When playing the game, there is a box on the bottom right under the notifications area. Type the code in there. The following codes are in white. To view, please highlight. * 2411154}} - Makes vehicles smaller. * 2411154&PageIndex 45}} - Slows enemies to 75% * 2411154&PageIndex 45}} - Shields 3x * 2411493&PageIndex 48}} - Allows you to become any vehicle you unlocked (even during a mission!). * 2411493&PageIndex 48}} - Makes you go though stuff. * 2419005&PageIndex 55}} Allows to turn while staying still. * 2411154&PageIndex 45}} - Resets all codes. How to get rewards fast Hardhats Go to the garage and select a vehicle. Then type in the cheat code that allows you to become any vehicle you've unlocked, and choose the Front-End Loader. Then wait for the 'Collect your reward' button to appear. *Note* Every other time you do this, a message will appear saying sorry and that something has gone wrong. When this happens, you won't get a reward, but it doesn't matter as this is still the fastest method of getting Hardhats. Agents Dossiers Go to the Agents place located Downtown.Play as any vehicle available. After watching the video,go to the cheat code box and type in the cheat code that allows you to become any vehicle you've unlocked. If you unlocked any of Dr. Inferno's forces,pick one and you will instantly win the game. Wait for the 'Collect your reward' button to appear. *Note* Every other time you do this, a message will appear saying sorry and that something has gone wrong. When this happens, you won't get a reward, but it doesn't matter as this is still the fastest method of getting Agents Dossiers. Racing Trophies Play as the last racer in Speed Inferno Challenge (orange + black colored) and you will get 3 Racing Trophies every time you win! Category:Walkthroughs Category:The Robot Chronicles